I Miss You Daddy
by MsSutton
Summary: What if Elena and Damon had a daughter?  What if on founders day Damon died in the fire? AU Damon and Elena and their daughter Isabelle.
1. Goodbye

I Miss You Daddy

Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. I do not in any way own the vampire diaries or any of its characters. Please be nice and review I would love to hear everyone's opinions.

Based on Dj Sammy's song Heaven. AU story.

Summary:

What if Elena and Damon had a daughter?

What if on founder's day Damon died in the fire? AU Damon and Elena and their daughter Isabelle.

Elena's POV

*Flashback 2010 Founders day*

" Lena?" I heard Damon shout as he walked through the front door.

" I'm up here getting Izzy changed." I shouted back.

"Mommy is that Daddy?"

" Yeah it is sweetie" I said to my little chocolate faced daughter.

I turned to see the face of my adoring boyfriend Damon Salvatore, with his arms outstretched to take our daughter off me.

" Hello there miss, have you seen my daughter Isabelle? She's about your height?" Damon asked Izzy playfully.

" Daddy its me!" Izzy shouted.

" It is?" Damon asked as he tickled her. She sat squealing in his arms.

I liked seeing them like this, I was actually jealous at how well Damon and Izzy got on. Damon rushed across the room and gently kissed me on my lips.

" Hello Elena." He gave me one of his cheeky winks.

" Hello Damon." He kissed me again.

" Daddy, daddy, daddy. Do you like my pretty dress?" Izzy interrupted.

" Its very cute honey. Why don't you go and see if your favourite shows on?"

" Okay daddy. I love you" Izzy shouted as she ran out the room.

" Whats going on Damon?" He only sent Izzy away when he needed to say something important.

" I'm sorry, I know I said that I was free tonight and I could go out and enjoy the carnival with you and Izzy, but the vampires are attacking tonight and I've got to stop John."

" Damon you promised. What if you get hurt?" I said worried.

" I'll be fine, I'll call you later. I love you, you know that right?" With that he kissed me and Izzy goodbye.

*Later that night*

-Knock knock-

" Mommy there is someone at the door." Izzy said pulling at my pants.

" Ok sweetie. Why don't you go and colour?" I suggested as I went to answer the door.

I opened the door and was in no way prepared for what I was about to see. In this second my whole life would change.

"Hey Stefan?" I said, it was strange seeing Stefan at my door I hadn't spoken to him in a while.

" Ugh hey Elena, do you have a minute." He was really starting to worry me now.

" Stefan, what is it? What's wrong? What's going on?" I felt sick.

" Its Damon. I'm so sorry Elena. But it was too late."

" What? What do you mean it was too late. What happened?" I could feel the tears running down my face I already knew what he was about to say next.

" He's gone, Damon he was in the fire. He was killed with all the other vampires. I'm so sorry" By now I had collapsed into Stefan's arms sobbing into his shoulder.

" Mommy, Uncle Stefan what is wrong? Mommy why are you crying?"


	2. I Miss You Daddy

I miss you daddy

Hey guys I decided to write another chapter as the aftermath of the last chapter and Isabelle's feelings.

Isabelle's POV

I wandered through the house, looking for my Mommy. Where was she?

"Mommy, were are you?" I shouted around the house. Maybe she was in hers and Daddy's room.

I walked round the corner to Mommy and Daddy's room and she was there sitting on the bed crying over a picture of me, her and daddy.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Mommy misses your daddy." She said to me in a soft voice.

" Where did daddy go?" I asked silently, I knew mommy didn't like talking about daddy because she misses him.

" Daddy's safe now in a beautiful place called heaven."

*Later at night time*

" Goodnight sweetie. Mommy loves you, you know that right? If you need me you shout me ok?" She kissed me on the head and left my room.

When she had gone downstairs I hopped out of my bed and kneeled down with my hands together.

" Its been a year daddy. I really really miss you, mommy says your safe now. In a beautiful place called heaven. We had your favourite dinner tonight, I ate it all up, even though I don't like carrots. I learned how to swim this summer, I can even open my eyes, while I'm under water. Can't you see me? I started kindergarten this year. I carry a picture of us in my blues clues lunchbox. You are the greatest daddy. I can swing on the swing by myself, even though I miss you pushing me. Can't you see me? I miss how you used too tickle me, tickle my belly. My belly hurts. I try not to cry, mommy says its okay. I know you don't like it when I cry. You never wanted me to be sad. I try daddy but it hurts. Is it true you're not coming home? Maybe someday I can visit you in heaven okay? Its time for me to go to bed now. I sleep with the light on, just in case you come home. And kiss me goodnight. I love you so much. I miss you daddy." As a single tear dropped down her face she ran to her bed, kissed a picture of her daddy on her night stand and closed her eyes.


End file.
